Coming Out
by EIP
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke struggle with an addiction that may not seem so serious, but it's ruining both their lives and their friends and family can only watch as they spiral out of control. Yuri, Lemon: My firsts.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

Temari:

I watched as she completed her daily tasks on her humming Mac Book before tucking it away in its bag.   
"Miss Hinata?" I asked nervously as she pulled the rubber band out of her perfectly smooth navy hair and tossed her thick-rimmed glasses into her purse (only she could intimidate me in such a way).    
"Temari." She greeted and by the husk in her tone I knew what she wanted. I walked over, swinging my hips from side to side hoping that this would charm her a bit more, but she gave a bit of a half smile in my direction and stood and walked over, allowing her body to press into mine. She dug her long, manicured nails into my blonde hair as she pulled me into a deep lust filled kiss. She then slipped her hands down the back of my shirt and skillfully unhooked my bra, allowing it to glide down to her hardwood floor. I shuddered at how wet she made me and looked down to she her smiling up at me, slowly unbuttoning my blouse.

There was nothing left keeping my breasts from the woman's ambrosial lips. Hinata always started off gentle, making me beg for more, but not yet. She gently sucked on the teat, allowing her tongue to circle around the deep brown area while kneading at the other one. I groaned quietly and felt her smirk. She began to chew and tug on it lightly until she finally noticed my quivering lips. Suddenly I felt my skirt falling down and I kicked it away. Her hands trailed down the front of my silk thong, and gently teased my front. Had I been completely levelheaded, I would have been humiliated at how much I was leaking. She then kicked her own skirt and panties down and lifted herself up onto me, and I could feel the just how hot and soaked she was. Being both lighter and thinner than me, carrying her was easy, but I liked to spice things up. I sat her down on her desk, pushing everything to the side. Hinata threw her feet onto the edges, allowing me with plenty of space. I got on my knees and began to lap the clear, hot cum. Even in the current position, I was sweating and panting more than she, but I knew she liked it. Suddenly, she pressed the heal of her shoe in between my breasts gently and kicked me back. Once again she stood and walked towards me like a panther stalking its prey. Hinata pushed me up against the wall making sure to keep as quiet as possible and I slid down to the floor. I could only gasp as she straddled me and latched onto the breast. She then trailed down and began to savor the feminine liquids, making sure that not one drop hit the floor.    
"Oh baby!" I released a low growl as she began to massage the whole area with her long moist fingers. My back suddenly arched as Hinata drove three fingers into me.  "You're so sensitive, Temari."

Hinata leaned over and whispered ear before sending her long tongue lick the side of my face roughly. I was NOT sensitive. I was strong. So to prove it to her I flipped her over and finally unbuttoned her shirt and pulled off her bra licking her roughly from her naval to her breast. I was also rough and fast. I refused to take my time as I squeezed both in my hands while attacking her mouth with my own. She growled like some deranged animal and grabbed my rear forcing me forward he slit her fingers into my opening, this time forcing them farther and harder into me. I gasped and in my best attempt to stay silent, moaned with raging bliss. Hinata finally smirked as I practically slid down her leaving a trail of liquid as I collapsed onto her. This was perhaps the fiercest sex I had ever had, and it was only eleven in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter Two: The Advantages

* * *

Temari:

Working for Miss Hinata Yuhi was relatively easy. It was a simple routine I had to complete five days a week for the past six months: wake up, get showered then dressed, get on the train, get off the train, buy two black coffees (because sometimes, one just isn't enough), walk to the office, leave the coffees on her desk, and deal with needy clients for eight hours. Now on occasion, after she drank both coffees, Miss Yuhi might just call me in for about fifteen minuets of _fun_. I most certainly enjoyed it being bisexual and it definitely fulfilled whatever sexual needs I had, but for her, it was definitely something that was absolutely necessary. She doesn't want the hassle of a relationship, just sex and I didn't mind providing it, though at times I could hear my mother yelling at from "the great beyond" about how it was time to "settle down" and have children. I was almost twenty-nine and as much as I hated saying it, for the first time, I agree with her... too bad I can't tell her seeing as she's been six feet under for twenty-one years. Miss Yuhi, she was three years younger, got a shit load of more ass then I did, made a shit load of more money than I did, and probably thought about settling down as much as she thought about American football.

* * *

Hinata:

I was twelve when I lost my virginity and it had been to a forty-seven year old man who had been business partners with my father. I didn't know at the time though, that I was the bargaining chip, so for a few million dollars, a salacious, disgusting married bastard fucked me, in my own bed. I didn't even know what sex was then, but I understood that it was wrong, but it felt so right. My conflicting emotions had eventually resulting in my running away. I took a train to Tokyo where I met Kurenai Yuhi, she took pity on me even when she had no idea of my situation. She fed me, clothed me, and sent me to school, but when I turned sixteen, she had her own little baby and shipped me off to a co-ed boarding school. That was where I began to learn the true nature of sex... and what it was really suppose to be used for. So I used my body, which had been alluring enough, to attract nearly every boy there, and I slept with them. I had done it because I was board, and for some reason, I used it as revenge. Because I wasn't able to save my virginity for someone special, I'd take all of theirs so they'd know how I felt. Of course that did very little, males could hide while women... could not. After that revaluation I had done sexual things with my roommates. It wasn't rape because they participated in it willingly. I just started the "fad". I took all three of their innocence, but it wasn't enough. By the time I had graduated, I had fucked fifty-seven boys, and sixty-three girls. None of those hundred-and-twenty kids speak to me anymore. When I turned nineteen, I went through a period of time where I felt ridiculously guilty for my actions, knowing that they wouldn't have been as bad if my intentions were not so horrible. I made a promise to myself that I'd never have sex again, but the pull and the desire was too strong, so instead, I promised I'd never take anyone's virginity again unless I had feelings for them. Said feeling never revealed themselves.

At twenty, I had told Kurenai everything. She had been speechless and offered to pay for rehabilitation courses. I thanked her for the offer but knew that there was nothing to be "better" from. Kurenai had confessed to not being able to look at me in the same way. I asked her if she thought I was a monster, she had just told me that she loves me. It made me feel better, knowing that someone was looking out for me, but it didn't stop me from sleeping with men and women. I wouldn't even say that I'm bisexual, I am not attracted to women... I just enjoy the bliss and sense of inappropriateness that comes with sleeping with them. With men, it's something completely different. It just feels right. But either way, I never search for a deeper relationship, to be blunt... I am only interested in sex.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter Three: Fired

* * *

Sakura:

The second the pager at my hip went off, I was sprinting toward the elevator in a desperate attempt to get to Sasuke's office as fast as possible. I knew how he hated waiting and the longer it took me to get there, the shorter the "session" would last. I was confident that I was the only woman in his life and that made me feel as if I accomplished something, because I did. I was Sasuke Uchiha's one and only. The doors finally slid open and I jumped in pressing the second to top button. Impatience was flooding through me and I could only imagine how he was feeling. I mean, as amazing as he is, he is a man... which means he's got _urges_.

I ran out nearly twisting my ankle in the process. Moments before entering the office I patted my skirt and fixed my hair, knowing both would be in a matted mess in moments. I opened the door to find him leaning over his desk, breathing very heavily. "Lock the door." He whispered harshly and I did, tossing my heels to the side as well. "Come here and take of your damn clothes." I blushed and quickly began unbuttoning my floral blouse, throwing it aside along with my high waist skirt. Before I could get to my underwear though, he grabbed my wrists and forced his lips into mine, literally ripping my thong off my legs. I hurried to get his pants and shirt off. Honestly, I was a little bit scared of the way he was acting. He growled and lifted me up forcing his neatly trimmed nails into my ass. I had one leg wrapped around the waist letting him feel the raw emotion he made me feel, and how my damn vagina hurt with desire for him. I wrapped the other one around as well and began to grind against his sweating body leaving a trail of cum from his happy trail to his hot erection. My back hit the wall and I couldn't take it any more.  
"Fuck Sasuke do it!" I screamed and without and mercy what so ever, he pounded into me so hard that I almost passed out. My hips buckled, begging him to push further and further into me...  
"Beg whore." He spat rubbing himself against my opening.  
"Please! Please! I want it so bad!" I shrieked, the tears slipping down my face as I tried to press my lips against his, but the look he shot me told me that what he wanted was much more than that. Sasuke continued to ram me against the wall while his dick practically ripped through anything that stood in it's way. "Ah…Sasuke-kun…" I sobbed, being in a ridiculous amount of pain as well as ecstacy. Sasuke grunted at how tight I was around him. He began to pound into me, his thrusting harder and deeper than ever before. "Sasuke-kun…I-I'm…about…t-t-t-to come!" Sasuke pounded into me with everything he had and at the same time, we released. "Sasuke!" I yelped while he continued to breath heavily.

Suddenly, he pulled away and I slid to the floor. He continued to his chair, and I knew what it was time for now. The only issue was, that I felt like I didn't have the strength. I crawled over as seductively as I could and he just snorted. I got on my knees before him and began to lap the mess that I had made all over his very long dick. I felt him slowly growing hard once again as massaged the sack with my fingers.  
"Suck. I don't want my carpet dirty." I shuddered but nodded, wrapping my lips around the shaft and began to draw the hot creamy liquid down my throat as fast as possible even though I hated the taste, but I guess you'll do anything when you're in love. Sasuke began to push it deeper down and I bobbed my head in response, gently pressing my teeth into him to allow him more pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled out and got dressed, while I continued to sit on the floor at his desk admiring him, but I guess he was still in a bad mood.  
"Get off the fucking floor and get back to work tramp." He sort of spat and kicked my clothes towards me. "You're disgusting you know." I turned suddenly to stare at him... shocked.  
"Wh-Why?"  
"You're married. To a man who actually loves you, and for a girl like you... that'll only happen once in a lifetime."  
"B-But I thought you loved me?" I can't believe I stuttered. "I was planning on divorcing Naruto... Isn't that what you wanted, me twenty-four hours?" I asked as my eyes watered.  
"I already have you for eight hours and I don't like it." I was speechless. "Besides, after you leave I'll be fucking every other female in this building... you're just my three o'clock." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. "I really don't see what he sees in you... you're flat, you suck in bed, and well you're ugly." The tears spilled over as he unleashed the final blow. "Oh... and you're fired. You have ten seconds to get dressed and leave or I'll call security to have escorted naked." He was serious I knew, and I scrambled to get my clothes on... But he'll be mine someday... and he will love me as much as I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter Four: Similarities

* * *

Sakura:

I love Sasuke more than anything in the world and I know for one hundred percent that he loves me back. He just needs time away from me to realize that. I know I'll be rehired because I'm the best accountant that company has, but just to be more convincing that I am not interested in him, I'll get a new job. Maybe as a nurse seeing as I went to med school for eight years. That was originally my plan but then I saw Sasuke walking in the street... I followed him to Uchiha Corp. and got a job there. After nearly a month of working there, he finally noticed me, called me in and we had sex. Every second was absolutely fantastic even if it was a little rough. I know it was magical for the both of us so Sasuke will be back... probably crying at my door step like Naruto. God my husband is so pathetic, sweet, nice even, but pathetic. He's a teacher you know... I mean what kind of job is that? I married him only because I know he'd worship me and take care of me for the rest of my life, and the sex is great. Not as good as with Sasuke, but second best.

* * *

Sasuke:

I first had sex when my hormones started raging... I was thirteen. I don't even remember who the girl was, or who all the other women were. I just remember the last few, which were Sakura, my secretary Karin, and Ino, the psychologist my brother hired to "cure me" of my "sex addiction". Those were all today's girls. My brother has the nerve to judge the way I live. He doesn't think it's healthy to fuck so much... my response? If it feels good, do it. Itachi just shook his head. He's to nice and no one will ever respect him for it. I don't even respect him. I don't see how he even manages to keep this job. Sure Itachi's smart, well mannered, and weighs all the options... but what good is all that if he never takes the chance. I know for a fact he's never had sex in this building, but I know he's had sex. Itachi just does it when he thinks he's in love with the girl. There is no such thing as love, only lust and infatuation. Sometimes though, I have such a strong desire to have sex, I'd probably kill myself if it didn't happen. My body just needs it more than anything in the world. I can't physically go on if I didn't have it. I wouldn't be able to function and this (as much as I hate to say it) scares me.


End file.
